User blog:ErdamonPL/Support item overhaul
Introduction Well, now that we have , I think it's time to really think of some itemization options for them. This blog post will mostly focus on some active items and gold generation items as for starters. Let's begin. Devoted Necklace Poke/passive path Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 1 mana regeneration. (Including the holder) Recipe: + Gold (150) Total cost: 450 Context: Basically a mana manipulator. In a game where everyone's early mana regeneration is awfully pitful, this can really come in handy in some compositions, and can later on transition into some really powerful item. Sigil of Cornucopias Poke path Stats: + 10 Abillity Power Passive1: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 2 mana regeneration. (Including the holder) Passive2: Upon damageing an enemy hero, your hero is rewarded with 12 bonus gold and replenishes 15 mana. This effect can occur on the same target once every 6 seconds. Recipe: Devoted Necklace + Gold (600) Total cost: 1050 Context: The idea behind this item is to promote forcing the enemy out of the lane instead of being a sitting duck. Also, the mana replenish is here to reward the player for attacking the enemy with more mana to support incoming onslaught. And the gold generation is here to provide some gold for the supports. The finest choice for an aggresive support! Divine bracelet Passive path Stats: + 3 Intelligence Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 2 mana regeneration (Including the holder) Passive2: Your hero gains an additional 2 gold per second. Recipe: + Devoted Necklace + Gold (550) Total cost: 1300 Context: This is more of a "oh my god we are losing our lane so much, we are all going to die"-ish scenario. Where a support can't do what he/she/it pleases, and is left to play passively, or just doesn't have much use of ap/doesn't have any poke at all. Don't worry, passive gold generation is here to compensate! Staff of Retribution Poke path Stats: + 40 Abillity Power Passive1: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 3 mana regeneration. (Including the holder) Passive2: Upon damageing an enemy hero, your hero is rewarded with 16 bonus gold and replenishes 20 mana. This effect can occur on the same target once every 4 seconds. Active: Empowers selected allied hero, causing them to deal bonus + 30 Magic damage on-hit and increase their attack speed by 30% for 6 seconds. 45 second cooldown. Recipe: Sigil of Cornucopias + + Gold (1250) Total cost: 2700 Context: And here's the finish item of the offensive/poke-focused support line. The aspect of Abillity power becomes even more powerful, the holder gains more gold from poking to finish up other items, and now said owner can turn his carry into a total BOSS. * likes this item* Sacred Relic Passive path Stats: + 30 Abillity Power + 13 Intelligence Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 3 mana regeneration (Including the holder) Passive2: Your hero gains an additional 5 gold per second. Active: Applies a buff to nearby allies within 500 unit radius. This buff will replenish 15% of their maximum health and 10% of their maximum mana over 3 seconds. Allies who have their health reduced below 30% will recieve an amount increased by 50% (22.5 % of maximum health and 15% of maximum mana). 100 Second cooldown. Recipe: Divine Braclet + + Gold (1300) Total cost: 3450 Context: What else can a passive support love more than being even more passive? Jokes aside, this item gives the end-game game changing utillity fantasy, by activating a temporary spawn fountain, getting back into the fight and kicking arses. (Unless just goes like "nope" and uses Shatter on someone, then no) Tank path Guardian's Helmet Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 3 health regeneration (Including the holder) Recipe: + Gold (100) Total cost: 500 Context: What else would a tank want than a tank stat? In this case, health regeneration. Tanks will usually hang back and zone out the opponents in case they're supporting, but we know that their abillites aren't meant to be mindlessly spammed, and even with some mana regen they'll run out of it pretty quickly. This item here is here to help get through laning phase, and later on transforms into something I believe pretty sweet. Heart of Gold Tank path Stats: + 25 Armor Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 4 health regeneration (Including the holder) Passive2: Your hero gains an additional 3 gold per second Recipe: Guardian's Helmet + + Gold (600) Total cost: 1500 Context: A transformation that gives more tank stats, and most importantly, gold generation (get it?). This item continues to save tanks from being forever hugging tower because they are being constantly poked, and now it allows them to generate some more gold (if someone has some better ideas on how tanks could generate gold, I'm listening) Banner of the Vanguard Tank path Stats: + 500 Health Passive: All allied units within 800 unit radius recieve an additional + 5 Health regeneration and + 30 Armor (Including the holder) Passive2: Your hero gains an additional 5 gold per second Active: Instantly slows down all nearby enemies by 50% for 3 seconds and deals to them magic damage equal to 10% of your hero's maximum health. Recipe: + Heart of Gold + Gold (1300) Total cost: 3700 Context: I wanted it to be a team-wide haste but... . Still tho, it grants the holder a lot of initiating power so I guess that works as well. And the active will find a very good use while initiating fights, or peel off enemies. Also the aura now grants everyone armor because why not? Here I ran out of ideas For now, share your feedback in the comment section! Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Items